In accordance with planar connection technology, especially for the proprietary Siemens technology referred to as SiPLIT, the insulation of the contact conductor track is created by applying an insulating film, especially featuring a polymer, over the electrical components to Direct Copper Bond substrates (DCB substrate). These types of conventional structuring and connection technologies, such as this SiPLIT technology for example, but also bonding, make possible numerous variants for power electronics applications subjected to thermal stresses up to 150° C.
Conventional bond technology in particular is the yardstsick in respect of the production costs of power components and modules. Furthermore there is a plurality of variants related to bonding, such as ribbon bonding and the like. In the production of power modules components are essentially attached to Direct Copper Bond substrates by soldering on electronic components or chips and/or Surface Mounted Devices (SMDs). For planar connection technology, especially for Siemens proprietary SiPLIT technology, the insulation and structuring of the contact conductor tracks is provided by the application of a laser-structured insulation film. Subsequently the electrical connections are created by a structuring process and by electrolytic metal removal corresponding to the SiPLIT process technology.
In accordance with the prior art the ability to withstand temperatures over the long term is restricted to <175° C. by the use of polymer insulation films.
As well as the need to fulfill technical requirements and characteristics, there is a demand for power modules for applications >200° C. which are new, innovative and especially low-cost. There is an increasing demand for modules able to be used at temperatures >200° C.